guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Insignia
word usage This was removed on 28 May, and now we've already had the first edit regarding plurals. If lots happen it might be worth putting it back in. Biscuits 23:43, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. -- Gordon Ecker 00:39, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Campaign should we list which campaign some of the insignia is from? Because I didn't even realize that Earthbound Insignia must be nightfall because I don't have it in my PvP window. I'm not sure if thats why. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to have and not have for what reasons suddenly lol.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:36, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Common and core profession insignia drop in all campaigns and the Realms of the Gods. Factions profession insignia drop only in Factions, NF insignia only in NF, etc. This was in the update notes, iirc. - BeXor 00:56, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::I've never gotten Earthbound insignia before I got nightfall. It was unavailable in PvP and I never ID'd it in PvE. Today, after I just bought NF, I identified it from Naga Trappings. So I'm not sure if you will on ID stuff you have campaign access to or what. But I definitely think this article should say what insignia are only available after you get which campaign. Because even if you never came across it through identification, you should be able to see it in PvP window and unavailable. But not if you don't have the campaign. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:54, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::I just got an Earthbound insignia in Factions, I'm not sure if it's unlockable for non-Nightfall accounts in PvP after the update which made Insignia universal, but it wasn't unlockable back when Nightfall was released. -- Gordon Ecker 15:48, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Has it been considered yet that some of the insignias have to be unlocked before PvP use? :l ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 16:16, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::No, it would list them as locked. They were not listed at all. And it was post insignia update. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:23, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Lieutenant's Insignia What is and is not affected by the damage penalty? -- Gordon Ecker 01:16, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking that the base dmg of the weapon, just like with Flurry. Didn't anyone conduct a test on that still? — Poki#3 , 06:17, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Did a quick test, nothing up to the standards needed to make it offical but....at 12 sword, using a max sword without a +xx% inscription (used +5e) I tested with "wild blow" to see what the crits would be. With Lieutenants it was 40, without 42. I would assume it works the same way the overall damage boost works with weapon mastery (i.e. 12 mastery=100% 14=107% 16=115%). And that with the Lt. Insignia it is 12=95% 14=102% 16=110%. I would read the page on damage calc as well as Ensigns damage treatise for more info on the weapon mastery damage to get a clearer idea. I would test further but I am quite busy right now. But initially it does seem to be only on the base damage, and well worth the -5% for 20% reduction of hexes. Must use this more often.--Zev 15:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I thought that weapon mastery over the req just added crit chance, not flat extra damage --Gimmethegepgun 15:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Each rank of weapon mastery increases martial weapon damage and every character level increases spellcasting weapon damage. For martial weapons, there's also a soft level-based cap (rank 12 at level 20), beyond which there are diminishing returns (2 armor). At level 20 with 12 weapon mastery vs. an AL 60 target, a weapon does the listed damage, every rank increase below 12 is equivalent to a 5 armor increase on your target, and every rank increase beyond 12 is equivalent to a 2 armor decrease on your target due to diminishing returns. See damage calculation and Damage Rating progression or details. -- Gordon Ecker 19:26, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Global The stat changes are in blue. Does this mean that the effects are global and cant be stacked? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:68.49.211.171 ( ) }. :What? All insignia work only on the piece they are attacked to, and non stacking effects have that noted in their description. — Poki#3 , 14:45, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::For Insignia, armor rating modifiers and the damage reduction on Knight's insignia are local. Everything else is global and stacking unless the description specifically says non-stacking, in which case it is global and non-stacking. -- Gordon Ecker 21:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Unfair :-p Heh, I dislike the way Eles get better insignia than Rangers. For four slots, Rangers can get +15 AL to all elemental damage. For the same four slots, Eles can get +50 AL to all elemental damage... Rubbish ^^ 82.46.19.11 20:11, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Except insignias only apply to the part they are put on, and rangers already get a free +30 vs elemental. --Macros 20:12, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, really? I only play a Ranger secondary, so didn't notice. And yeah, just discovered the "only the part they're on" rule. Damn you're quick :-p 82.46.19.11 20:14, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Confusion how are people supposed to know what a previous amour type was, that is now given by insignia? e.g. "Scar Pattern amour", from PvXwiki, links here. Now that means radiant insignias, but for someone else, how are they supposed to know when they see it mentioned in an outdated article?--203.129.46.5 02:12, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Change the outdated article or check this article history. - BeXor 02:28, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Nightstalker's Insignia I have one of these in my inventory (salvaged) and see it in the list here, but when I go to the Rune Trader in our Guild Hall (Wizard's Isle) it is not in the list. Does anyone else see this same behavior? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 18:23, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :EVERY '''trader operates on items he bought from other players. The Insignia where just bought out. — Poki#3 , 19:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks, I knew about the supply/demand aspect but I just assumed (so you know what happened) that they would not ever run-out, but only have the price go way up. That said, any idea what happens to the selling price of an item if it is out of stock? Does it slowly creep up until someone sells or does it sit at the price of the last sell? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 19:25, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Head Gear Can insignia be applied to head gear? Because I remember that in pre-insignia Prophecies, there was a Knight's headgear that gave +1 Strength and the -3 Phys. dmg. However, I don't remember any spellcaster headgear with extra energy. :Yes, they can. --Kale Ironfist 09:53, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Only on some professions, not sure which. 65.95.56.212 18:26, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Any headgear crafted recently in Factions or Prophecies comes with no Insignia, so you can add one. Collector armor will say whether or not it can have an Insignia on it. Older headgear was updated to have a Radiant insignia or something like that, so it should also be changeable. I don't know what you mean by "only on some professions", since it worked for all of my characters and I have one for every Profession... (T/ ) 18:30, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, in the last update before the release of Nightfall they added +1 energy to all max non-Warrior Prophecies and Factions headgear, prior to that update, caster and Assassin headgear only had attribute bonuses, and Ranger headgear only had attribute bonuses and +30 armor vs. elemental damage. After the May 24th, 2007 update, all headgear except for festival hats and max collector headgear accepts Insignia. -- Gordon Ecker 19:11, 26 June 2007 (CDT) insignia-rune Can you put an insignia on the same armor piece as a rune?--22pxB A N D I T D A 18:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes. -- Gordon Ecker 19:23, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Druid's armor I don't know who made druid's armor redirect here, but I was redirected from another page to this one mentioning "druid's armor or equivalent gear" and there's absolutely NOTHING on this page indicating what druid's armor does, or used to do. Can someone add in that information, so that I don't have to create a ranger, get to droknar's forge, and then see what they're talking about? And that's IF druid's gear hasn't changed there as well. A little backwards compatibility isn't much to ask for. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.30.156.96 ( ) }. :The redirect has been fixed to point to the appropriate section of list of old armor prefix names. The bonus on old Druid's armor corresponds to the bonus on Radiant insignia. -- Gordon Ecker 20:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've altered all the old non-profession-specific bonus name redirects. The profession-specfiic bonus redirects are unaltered, as the profession-specific Insignia names are identical or nearly identical to the old prefix names. -- Gordon Ecker 20:36, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Scout's Insignia I guess they mean "While under the effects of a Preperation"? Blaze 13:37, 22 July 2007 (CDT) I was just arguing with a friend when the armor bonus is activated. he said it would only last for the 2 seconds you use a preparation, which wouldnt make sense in my opinion 0_o can someone please confirm that it lasts for the whole duration of a preparation?--Klossi 19:04, 26 July 2007 (CDT) I'm also puzzled by this, I think they changed the wording on that too. Wasn't the description exactly like what Blaze said? 81.214.147.107 12:13, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Scar Pattern armor Why in Grenth's name does 'scar pattern armor' redirect here? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Scar_Pattern_Armor#Common Shouldn't it link to the ACTUAL armor?24.58.210.63 16:50, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Scar Pattern Armor was the page describing the +energy properties of the armor (As you can see in this revision). That's why it redirects here. For the actual armor see Necromancer Scar Pattern armor. — Poki#3 , 17:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've changed it to point to list of old armor prefix names, since the Insignia article doesn't list the old names. -- Gordon Ecker 19:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Knight's Insignia Does the effects from a knight's insignia stack? ~ Zama 17:25, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :The effects of Knight's Insignia are local, so they can't stack with eachother. For example Knight's Insignia on a helmet only reduces damage from hits to the head. The effects of Knight's Insignia will stack with other sources of damage reduction, such as Runes of Absorption or the Shielding Hands Enchantment. -- Gordon Ecker 17:32, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Alphabetized I alphabetized the listing of the insignia within each class. zcollier 17:36, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Short description added I've added brief description about usind Insignias and Runes on single piece of armor and also note of armor name change. Aerial Starlight 08:04, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Stonefist and knockdowns from other sources Do stonefist insignia works with, say, Spike Trap or Meteor on a W/R or W/E? :Yes, but if you really plan on using those sorts of combos, I LOL@u. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'''Zamanee]] ( ) 15:09, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Prismatic Insignia? Can you get 2 benifits of the prismatic insignia if you meet both requirments? I might make my pryo into a part air mage if so.... Ravien Coromana 06:42, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :For each elemental attribute you meet, you will gain +5 armor for that location. --Kale Ironfist 06:49, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Awesome. I might make my elemental mixup after all. ^_^ Ravien Coromana 07:00, 13 August 2007 (CDT)